


TomEdd Week 2018

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Character Death, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex, Tragedy, saloonatics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Day 1- Headcanon swapDay 2- SceneDay 3- ThirdwheelDay 4- SaloonaticsDay 5- Alternative UniverseDay 6- SongDay 7- Free SpaceDay 8- Winter





	1. Day 1- Headcanon swap

La estación del metro se encontraba casi vacía a excepción de unas cuantas personas dispersas a lo largo de la estación, lo que hacía que el lugar se sintiera aún más tétrico de lo que solía volverse por las noches y el sonido amortiguado de la lluvia en las calles no era mucha ayuda para aliviar el ambiente.

Edd rogó para sus adentros que el último tren no se hubiera marchado ya, dios, realmente deseaba que no lo hubiera hecho, su día había sido lo suficientemente malo como para empeorarlo teniendo que caminar bajo la lluvia hasta llegar a su casa, no tenía suficiente dinero como para pagarse un taxi o siquiera tomar el autobús. Golpeo su cabeza contra la pared como una forma de reproche por su estupidez antes de deslizarse por su asiento hasta quedar cerca de caerse, miro una vez más los brillantes números en rojo del reloj de la estación con la esperanza de que al cambiar de número el metro fuera a aparecer pero no lo hizo y el reloj solo paso de 11:59 a 12:00.

Se enderezo nuevamente en el asiento y busco en su sudadera su teléfono con la esperanza de tener algo en lo cual entretenerse y disminuir su ansiedad que comenzaba a aumentar ante la perspectiva cada vez más cercana de que su tren ya había partido, pero no encontró nada, se levantó de un salto y comenzó a tentar los bolsillos de su pantalón y nuevamente en la bolsa de su sudadera como si volviendo a buscar el teléfono fuera a aparecer mágicamente.

Sintió como se hacía un nudo en su garganta, quería echarse a llorar en ese instante pero prefirió lanzar un golpe contra la pared como si haciendo aquello las cosas fueran a solucionarse, pero eso no soluciono nada, su frustración aún estaba ahí y solo había logrado lastimarse así mismo una vez más. Se cruzó de brazos y solo se dejó caer nuevamente en el asiento, solo quería que el estúpido metro llegara para ir a casa y tomar tanta cola que se sintiera hastiado.

12:15 y la perspectiva de tener que caminar a casa bajo la lluvia se volvía cada vez más real.

-¡Edd!

Aquella voz le hizo pegar un salto en su asiento y abrir los ojos como un ciervo frente a los faros, su corazón comenzó a palpitar contra su pecho con violencia y por un momento sus pensamientos se volvieron un desastre, fueron contadas las ocasiones en que vio a Tom sin su peinado y en aquel momento su cabello caía empapado enmarcando su rostro y dejando semicubiertas las cuencas de sus ojos, su ropa empapada se pegaba a su cuerpo y le dedicaba una sonrisa boba.

-Estas empapado –su aturdimiento inicial dio paso a la preocupación notando el ligero temblor en su amigo que se abrazaba así mismo en busca de calor, apenas noto el momento en que se quitó su sudadera y se la extendió al chico de azul –. Ponte esto antes de que te de una neumonía o algo.

La risa ligera de Tom envió un escalofrió a través de la columna vertebral de Edd que tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para mantener su postura y mirar hacia otro lado mientras se amigó se quitaba la sudadera y su camisa empapada, nadie parecía prestarles atención y Edd se alegró de aquello.

-Gracias.

-¿Tiene idea de que hora es?

-Tarde supongo.

Edd rodó los ojos sonriendo por aquella tontería.

-Eres un idiota, ¿sabes?

-Pero te hice sonreír ¿no? –dijo Tom mientras se quitaba su bajo y lo dejaba con cuidado en uno de los asientos para dejarse caer a un lado del instrumento.

Con un suspiro Edd simplemente imito al otro y  tomo asiento a su lado, contemplo con cautela a Tom notando lo pequeño que se veía con su sudadera puesta, soltó una pequeña risa amargar, siendo cuestionado casi de inmediato por el motivo.

–Solo me acorde de un chiste –contesto, notando como Tom no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir con los ojos cerrados acorrucándose dentro de su sudadera, Edd solo pudo imaginarse a Tom despertando a su lado usando alguna de sus camisas que le quedaría demasiado grande, aquel era el mismo sueño que tenía desde secundaria cuando noto que se encontraba completamente perdido por su mejor amigo, si al menos no fuera tan cobarde, si al menos pudiera simplemente decirle que llevaba años enamorado de él –" _Eres un jodido cobarde Edd_ " –, se reprendió a sí mismo.

-Edd, ¿crees que puedo quedarme contigo?

-¿Q... qué? –las palabras salieron incrédulas de su boca, sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-Mi departamento queda más lejos que el tuyo y creo que mi metro partió hace tiempo –dijo el castaño arrastrando las palabras medio adormilado, recargándose en el hombro de Edd y buscando a tientas la mano del más alto y tomándola entre la suya.

A lo lejos el estridente sonido del metro acercándose comenzó a sonar a través de la estación, tal vez ese día no había sido tan malo después de todo pensó para sus adentros.

Miro a Tom que se mantenía con un gesto tranquilo recargado contra su hombro y con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, trago saliva y también sonrío, ya no podría seguir ocultando sus sentimientos por el otro.

-Tom... –sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando el metro llego a la estación.

Sacudió la cabeza, no importaba, la noche aún era demasiado joven como para volverlo a intentarlo más tarde se animó así mismo, después de todo, su suerte de ese día parecía que comenzaba a cambiar.


	2. Day 2 - Scene

Tom dedico una mirada nerviosa a Matt que solo atino a dedicarle una sonrisa de ánimo, antes de inclinarse para encontrar un buen ángulo en el que pudiera ver su reflejo, debía estar bastante desesperado para intentar verse usando la pulida superficie de los jarrones en los que descansaban los arreglos florales como espejo y tal vez lo estaba, había pasado las últimas cinco horas corriendo de un lado a otro buscando que todo fuera perfecto, incluso se las había arreglado para tener tiempo de asegurarse de que él luciera perfecto para ese momento.

Con nerviosismo el hombre de cuencas comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, los minutos comenzaban a sentirse eternos y cada uno de ellos le hacían querer correr a buscar directamente a Edd, aun no era capaz de creer que ambos habían llegado a aquel punto; tenía solo un vago recuerdo de cómo se había declarado, tan vago que solo era capaz recordaba la sonrisa de Edd cuando acepto aquella sencilla sortija que le coloco con torpeza en su mano antes de que el castaño se abalanzara sobre él en un beso torpe con un gusto salado, no estaba seguro pero tenía la sensación de que era él el único que lloraba en aquella ocasión.

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de mirar a Matt buscando un poco más de apoyo moral de su amigo pero Matt parecía encontrarse demasiado distraído coqueteando con su propio reflejo como para prestarle atención, si no se encontrara tan nervioso se hubiera burlado de él, decidió enfocarse en los invitados con la esperanza distraerse un momento, encontró curioso el hecho de encontrar a sus vecinos sentados en la primera fila, no debió haberle sorprendido que Eduardo se encontrara molestando a Jon, ni que Mark pareciera tan enfocado en vigilar a Matt, sin embargo, algo que parecía ir mal con el trió, no estaba seguro de lo que era, simplemente algo parecía fuera de lugar.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la música comenzó, todos lo invitaron guardaron silencio y el solo pudo sentir como su aliento le abandonaba y como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar cuando Edd entro en compañía de Tord, aun no podía creer que Edd eligiera a Tord como su padrino, ¡por dios!, incluso hubiera preferido que eligiera a Eduardo, después de todo tanto Edd como Eduardo parecían haberse comenzado a llevar bien, aunque no tenía idea de cómo o cuando es que aquello había sucedido, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, no importaba que fuera Tord quien se encontraba entregando a Edd en el altar, la sola presencia del inglés ya hacía que el momento fuera perfecto.

El único deseo de Tom en aquel instante era abalanzarse sobre aquel que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y besarlo hasta perder el aliento.

Miro como Edd se acercaba con lentitud, el traje blanco se ceñía en su cuerpo enmarcando su figura dándole el aspecto más elegante que por instante Tom no se sintió digno de contraer nupcias con aquel hombre, su rostro enrojecido como el de cualquier chico primerizo al que su primer amor le dedica la primera muestra de atención cuando Edd le sonrió.

-Aun no es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse Edd –escucho el susurro de que Tord cuando ambos se encontraron en el altar –, solo dame una señal y huimos de aquí.

Si este no fuera el día más feliz de toda su vida, aquellas palabras de Tord le hubieran importado.

La ceremonia dio inicio pero lo único en lo que Tom podía centrarse era en cada pequeño gesto en el rostro de Edd, en la calidez de sus manos cuando tomo las suyas entre ellas, en la discreta caricia que le ofreció y en su voz…

-¿Aceptas pasar el resto de tu vida e mi lado Tom?

-A… ace –las palabras no parecían quererse dignar a salir de su boca, sintiendo como si su cerebro y su boca se encontraran descoordinados –. ¡Sí! –prácticamente grito, solo noto la risa de Matt a su espalda y como Tord rodaba los ojos.

-Clásico del estúpido Tom –mascullo el noruego mientras se cruzaba de brazos –. Aun no es demasiado tarde para huir Edd.

Volvió a susurra a su ahora esposo, su esposo, la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida de ahora en adelante.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, él solo deseaba un beso, el primer beso con el que su unión finalmente quedaría sellada.

Edd solo dio un paso atrás dejando a Tom confundido.

-Edd –trato de extender su mano hacia el otro que solo retrocedió –. Lo… lo siento, lo siento –desconocía por qué aquello dolía tanto, porque sentía que debía disculparse, porque se sentía tan importante que Edd le dijera que lo perdonaba.

Las cuencas de sus ojos comenzaba a arder, el dolor era cada vez peor pero no le importaba el solo quería que Edd le dijera que todo estaba bien, solo quería que le abrazara y alejara aquella tristeza que comenzaba a asfixiarlo. Extendió su mano hacía el otro que ni siquiera se dignó a moverse de su sitio.

Se encontraba tan cerca de alcanzarlo.

La sensación de vacío fue el preludio al golpe que le acompaño después.

El visor se inicializo casi de inmediato, la visión nocturna se activó al instante permitiendo ver a través de la oscuridad de la habitación.

Nada.

Solo las botellas vacías tiradas descuidadamente en todo el lugar.

Se levantó del suelo con la esperanza de que todo no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla encontrando solo la cama vacía.

Pero Edd no estaba ahí y nunca lo estaría, Edd había muerto hace años y él lo había matado.

Miro a su alrededor solo encontrando la vieja sudadera de Edd colgada en el mismo sitio donde había estado por años, la sucia prenda manchada permanecía en el mismo sitio recordándole constantemente la culpa producto de su crimen.

Tord realmente debía odiarlo demasiado para enviarle aquella prenda que sabía que nunca se atrevería a desechar.

No debía odiarlo, lo odiaba, realmente lo odiaba y se lo había dicho en su propia cara, lo odiaba por haberle disparado a Edd, soltó un risa amargar, quien imaginaria que el gran Líder Rojo lamentaría tanto una muerte después de todos sus crímenes.

Camino con lentitud arrastrando los pies, había algunas botellas más de Smirnoff en la cocina, si estaba lo suficientemente ebrio, tal vez podría volver a soñar con aquel futuro ideal en la que tenía aquella sencilla vida en la que su única preocupación seria hacer feliz a aquel chico del que siempre estuvo enamorado y tal vez si era lo suficientemente afortunado no despertaría en aquella pesadilla que era su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se si esto cuenta como escena pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer, y dije que algún día haría un fic con esto.
> 
> La verdad no quedo como quería pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y afinar detalles.


	3. Day 3 - Thirdwheel

Tom podía asegurar que nunca se había sentido más cómodo en su vida, bostezo y volvió a ocultar su rostro en la suave tela verde de la sudadera de Edd, soltó un suspiro relajado sintiendo como era arrullado por el tranquilo ritmo de la respiración del castaño, el momento simplemente era perfecto.

No sabía a donde había ido Matt arrastrando a Tord tras de sí y tampoco le importara saber, pero no podría estar más agradecido con el pelirrojo. Había despertado tarde y de mal humor esperando encontrar la típica pelea de Tord y Edd por el tocino, realmente odiaba la forma en que Edd solía ignorarlo siempre que Tord se encontraba cerca, pero para su sorpresa solo había encontrado a Edd preparando el desayuno para ambos, estaba seguro que había pasado todo ese tiempo mirando embobado al otro, observando cómo tarareaba mientras cocinaba y como se movía ligeramente siguiendo el ritmo de la música mientras se preguntaba si acaso Edd estaba consiente de aquellos pequeños gestos que solía realizar mientras cocinaba.

-Edd –arrastro sus palabras con pereza buscando captar la atención del otro.

Hubo un ligero murmullo de reconocimiento mientras que el susodicho abría los ojos con una mirada soñolienta y su cabello vuelto un desastre.

Tom no estaba seguro si lo que estaba a punto de decir era culpa de su adormilamiento o acaso porque se sentía envalentonado por la ausencia de los otros dos habitantes de la casa, quizás era una combinación de ambas cosas.

-¿Qué harías si te besara en estos momentos? –soltó aquella cuestión sin pensar mucho en sus propias palabras, el silencio que siguió a su pregunta estaba comenzando a hacer que se arrepintiera de sus palabras, se removió inquieto queriendo salir de ahí, estaba a punto de decir que solo estaba bromeando cuando la risa de Edd llego a sus oídos acompañadas de palabras que creyó que nunca oiría en su vida.

-Cine y cena primero, aunque –el chico de sudadera verde soltó un sonoro bostezo al tiempo que se estiraba en el sofá tratando que ninguno de los dos perdiera aquella cómoda posición en que se encontraban sobre el sofá –, podría hacer una excepción.

“Una excepción”, para el hombre de cuencas eso fue más que suficiente para hacer que toda su somnolencia desapareciera, trato de enderezarse y se relamió los labios con nerviosismo aquello no sonaba como una broma, realmente Edd le estaba dando su permiso para besarlo, comenzó a moverse con cuidado admirando como el cabello de Edd era un revoltijo salvaje, como sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas con un ligero rubor le daban una apariencia adorable, mientras sus labios se encontraban ligeramente abiertos, Tom quería memorizar todos aquellos detalles y preservarlos por siempre en sus recuerdos.

Un sonoro maullido interrumpió el momento haciendo que Edd abriera los ojos y se levantara golpeando a Tom en el proceso que solo cayó al suelo llevando una mano a su rostro, miro con molestia al felino atigrado que salto al sofá y comenzó a ronronear sonoramente restregándose contra Edd buscando atención.

Tom maldijo al gato por lo bajo, había estado tan cerca de besar a Edd solo para que el gato decidiera aparecer de repente y arruinar aquel perfecto momento.

¡Tenía que ser una broma!

¡¿Qué más podría salir mal?!

-¡Regresamos! –la voz de Matt desde la entrada capto la atención de ambos chicos que se encontraban en la sala y por un momento ambos cruzaron miradas antes de que Edd se levantara del sofá.

-¿Entonces? –pregunto el castaño mirando a Tom que se encontraba intentando levantarse del suelo.

Por un instante Tom se sintió confundido y arqueo una ceja interrogante, Edd solo sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos.

-¿Puedo esperar una cita entonces?

Antes de que Tom tuviera tiempo de responder un enfurruñado Tord entro en la sala dejándose caer en el sillón, mientras les dedicaba una mirada acusadora a Tom y Edd.

-¡La próxima vez ustedes lo cuidan! –exclamo al tiempo que buscaba el control remoto y se apuraba a encender el televisor.

Por una vez Tom no se atrevió a protestar o siquiera sentirse molesto con él noruego, se levantó con dificultad del suelo y comenzó a caminar de manera automática rumbo a su habitación, tenía demasiadas cosas que planear y una cita perfecta no se lograría por si sola.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto el de sudadera roja extrañado.

-¿Quién sabe? –se apuró a responder Edd encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Quieren ver todas las cosas geniales que gane en la feria? –dijo Matt apareciendo en la entrada cargando toda una sarta de cachivaches.

Edd solo rodó los ojos mientras Tord soltaba un bufido resignado, aquella sería una larga tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se me ocurría nada con este tema, así que la historia quedo demasiado corta.
> 
> Jaja, tampoco se me ocurre nada para un songfic, la ultima vez que escribí uno tenia como 12, ¿alguna sugerencia?
> 
> En fic prometo compensar esto y la historia del día dos mañana con una buena historia de Saloonatics, espero.


	4. Day 4 - Saloonatics

Cuando el sheriff Thompson descendió del barco no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente intimidado ante la opulencia del viejo mundo, aquella cuidad definitivamente estaba lejos de parecerse al pequeño pueblo fronterizo en el que paso la mayor parte de su vida y aunque era cierto que había visitado la gran ciudad muchas veces antes, esto era completamente diferente, aquellas visitas no fueron por placer o siquiera curiosidad, no fueron más que visitas cortas y forzadas en pos de arreglar su reputación, fue una cuestión con los federales de la que no le gustaba hablar mucho, sonrió para sus adentros, por más que lo acusaron nunca lograron tener pruebas de que fuera él quien había ayudado a escapar a aquel bandido que había permanecido oculto como el cantinero del pueblo desde entonces, fue una decisión arriesgada y bastante tonta, si se ponía a pensar mucho en el asunto, pero sin importar todas la estupideces que Todd hubiera hecho no iba a dejar que lo colgaran, su amistad no debió estar tan gastada después de todo si había decidido arriesgar su trasero por él, como fuera, solo esperaba que el pueblo no se volviera un desastre en su ausencia aunque eso sonara como todo un reto, el pueblo no podía ser más desastroso de lo que ya era.

Camino a través del puerto mirando con cautela a su alrededor, estaba tan acostumbrado a los bandidos que no podía evitar cierta paranoia ante la perspectiva de que alguien intentara robar su maleta, no es que cargara con demasiadas cosas en ella, un par de cambios de ropa y algo de dinero que había tenido que cambiar a la moneda de aquella región.

Saco la maltratada carta que guardaba en su bolsillo sin tener idea de donde podría estar la dirección que buscaba, esa debía ser la idiotez más grande que había hecho en su vida, incluso más grande que salvar el trasero de Todd, aun no podía creer hubiera continuado manteniendo correspondencia con ese detective que alguna vez había aparecido en el pueblo buscando a aquel príncipe desaparecido, bajo su sombrero en un intento de ocultar el rubor de su rostro.

¿En que estaba pensando?

¿Realmente había cruzado el mar solo para ver a aquel hombre?

Solo habían convivido pocos días pero fueron más que suficientes para sentir que comenzaría a vomitar corazones de solo mantenerse al lado del hombre y fueron meses de correspondencia que hicieron que su corazón quisiera escapar de su pecho con cada nueva carta que llegaba con el correo. Definitivamente aquel viaje debía ser la estupidez más grande de su vida, es decir, había cruzado el mar buscando a un hombre con el que solo había intercambiado cartas movido simplemente por un enamoramiento pueril, no conocía como era la vida de Edward, no sabía si se encontraba casado, si ya tenía a alguien a su vida o siquiera si el hombre lo recibiría o al menos le reconocería, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez ambos se vieron.

Continúo caminando desorientado a través del puerto cuando diviso un carruaje a pocos metros de distancia, el cochero le miro arqueando una ceja curioso mientras fumaba un cigarrillo a medio terminar.

-Americano supongo –dijo el hombre tirando lo poco que quedaba del cigarrillo al suelo –, se nota desde millas –se burló ligeramente el hombre, viendo el sombrero, la pañoleta y la desgastada gabardina del extranjero, usualmente los americanos no eran tan bien recibidos en aquel país, sus modales bruscos y carácter impulsivos los volvían toda una curiosidad o una molestia dependiendo de la situación.

-¿Puede llevarme a esta dirección? –pregunto el sheriff extendiendo el maltratado sobre al hombre que le devolvió una mirada intrigada –. Suba caballero –ofreció el cochero abriendo la puerta del carruaje con un gesto demasiado formal para el gusto del americano poco acostumbrado a aquellos modales.

El carruaje partió siendo arrastrado por los caballos que comenzaron un trote suave pero constante, para Thompson era extraño usar un carruaje como medio de transporte y no montar un caballo para desplazarse de un sitio a otro.

Observo por la ventanilla, a diferencia de su pueblo, donde la única vida nocturna sería la de los borrachos y los jugadores que estarían ahogándose en alcohol dentro del bar local, la noche en aquella ciudad solo marcaba el comienzo de una vida nocturna más opulenta y activa de la que estaba acostumbrado; busco en su abrigo y saco la petaca tomando casi la mitad de su contenido de un trago, necesitaba algo que le diera el valor suficiente para a atreverse a aparecer de aquella forma tan inesperada en casa del detective, realmente se encontraba ansioso por ver al hombre, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? Volvió a preguntarse a sí mismo, tal vez porque no había recibido ninguna carta del hombre durante los últimos cuatro meses, sin importar cuantas cartas enviara no había recibido contestación alguna, resultaba increíble que la preocupación y la incertidumbre por el estado del inglés le hubiera obligado a viajar.

El carruaje se detuvo y los caballos soltaron un relinchido haciendo a un más evidente que había arribado a su destino, miro al exterior sintiéndose sorprendido por el sitio en el que se encontraban, aquel lugar debía ser más grande que el propio salón del pueblo, trago saliva sintiendo que se encontraba en el lugar equivocado, la puerta se abrió y el cochero anuncio con voz áspera.

-Hemos llegado señor –dijo el hombre al tiempo que inclinaba su sombrero.

-¿Esta seguro? –cuestiono dudoso a un sintiéndose demasiado sorprendido por el lugar al que había llegado.

-Creo que conozco lo suficientemente bien esta ciudad como para equivocarme de dirección, señor.

Sin muchas ganas de volver a cuestionar más el americano descendió del carruaje pagando al cochero que no tardo demasiado en dar media vuelta y perderse entre la  niebla nocturna. El sheriff dio un largar suspiro resignado antes de volver a tomar su ánfora y terminarse su contenido de un trago rápido en busca de aquel “algo” que le diera el ánimo para atreverse a acercarse a la casa, ya no había vuelta atrás, se encontraba en una ciudad completamente desconocida a comienzos de la noche y con una niebla tan espesa que era incapaz de ver más allá de unos cuantos metros, había escuchado de aquel clima antes aunque siempre pensó que se trataba de una exageración pero ahora podía comprobar que aquellas anécdotas no eran simples cuentos.

Se acercó con paso lento a la casona con una única ventana iluminada, una señal indudable de que alguien se encontraba dentro del lugar en esos momentos, tomo el picaporte sin atreverse se golpear a la puerta.

-Vamos Thompson, solo has venido a visitar a un amigo… y cruzaste el mar solo para verlo una vez más –murmuro para sí mismo.

El golpe sordo del picaporte contra la puerta le pareció la cosa más ruidosa que alguna vez hubiera escuchado en su vida.

No paso mucho antes de que la pesada puerta se abriera con lentitud revelando al único habitante del lugar.

-¡Sheriff Thompson! –la alegre voz del detective llego a sus oídos como la cosa más dulce que alguna vez hubiera escuchado en su vida, fue levantado del suelo en un abrazo que parecía poco propio de los modales ingleses provocando que sintiera su rostro arden ante tal acto, mientras que su maleta caía al suelo junto con su sombrero –. No esperaba verlo de nuevo –susurro el detective sin soltarlo de su agarre, el sheriff cerro su único ojo bueno dejándose embriagar por el olor a colonia que desprendía el hombre más alto, sintiéndose un poco más consciente de su aspecto por un momento, ni siquiera se había rasurado y la sombra del bello facial adornaba su rostro, y su cabello, su cabello era un completo desastre comparado con el arreglado cabello del inglés.

Como pudo coloco sus manos el pecho de Gold intentando separarse de aquel abrazo que comenzaba a ponerlo cada vez más nervioso, sintiendo los músculos del detective bajo aquella fina tela que le cubría.

-¿Tiene un lugar donde quedarse?, ¿puede quedarse en mi hogar si lo desea? –ofreció el hombre más alto con apuro –. Hace bastante que no recibo compañía en este sitio –susurro el castaño enviando un escalofrío por la espina dorsal del sheriff, ¿acaso eso era una invitación?

No hubo tiempo de que respondiera antes de que el inglés soltara al americano y tomara su maleta del suelo junto a su sombrero y lo colocara descuidadamente sobre la cabeza del hombre más corto para proceder a empujarlo al interior de la casa.

El sheriff miro alrededor del enorme salón con nerviosismos, el fuego de la chimenea calentaba el salón iluminando la mayor parte del lugar, se maldijo por lo bajo por haber elegido sentarse en el diván y no en alguna de aquellas sillas en las que no tendría que tener que controlar el loco latido de su corazón que aceleraba cada vez más ante el escrutinio del inglés que se había sentado frente a él.

-Y que le trae a este lugar sheriff Thompson, ¿sucedió algo malo? –pregunto el inglés con preocupación mirando al hombre más bajo que se apuró a empinar su trago terminándolo sin mucho esfuerzo y aumentando el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Eso… yo… yo solo… estaba preocupado por ti –admitió el americano antes de reprenderse por lo que había dicho, de alguna manera el alcohol estaba jugándole una mala pasada aflojándole la lengua –, no respondías a mis cartas.

-¡Oh! Eso –el detective rasco ligeramente su nuca –, lo que sucede es que el príncipe volvió a escapar y bueno, hasta hace solo un par de días que regrese –admitió con un gesto nervioso–. Así que… ¿estaba preocupado por mí sheriff Thompson? ¿Y viajo hasta el otro lado del mundo porque estaba preocupado por mí? Debo admitir que eso es bastante adorable de su parte.

El castaño trago saliva con nerviosismo viendo como el inglés se levantaba de su asiento, la luz del fuego le ofrecía una apariencia depredadora que el más bajo no espero que vería alguna vez en el otro hombre de actitud alegre y despreocupada. Retrocedió discretamente en el diván siendo rápidamente acorralado en el lugar.

-Gold –su voz le traiciono saliendo solo como un susurro suave.

-Edward, llámeme Edward sheriff Thompson, creo que ya somos lo suficientemente cercanos como para saltarnos esa formalidades, ¿no piensas igual Thom? –susurro el detective con una voz áspera que hizo estremecer al americano mientras sentía sus piernas temblar cuando el detective coloco su rodilla entre ellas.

-¿Qué…

-¿Olvidas que soy detective Thom? –hablo el más alto recorriendo con descaro la entrepierna del castaño que solo pudo soltar un suspiro ahogado cuando el detective presiono ligeramente su creciente erección –. Debo asumir que soy correspondido ¿entonces?

Para aquel punto los pensamientos del americano eran un desastre, miro al detective llevando una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza y empujando al inglés para besarle de manera desesperada, los labios del hombre tenían un gusto dulce comparado con el amargo sabor a alcohol de su boca, fue el detective quien de separo primero dejándolo recuperar el aliento que no sabía que le faltaba.

Edward se inclinó desabrochando el pantalón del vaquero liberando su erección que comenzaba a gotear ansiosa por cualquier muestra de atención, atención que se encontraba completamente dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Thomson no se dio por enterado del momento en que Edward había logrado deshacerse de sus botas y el resto de su ropa debajo de la cintura, pero ahora se encontraba con sus piernas alrededor de los hombros del otro. Mordisqueo su pañoleta tratando de contener su gemido cuando los labios de Edward envolvieron su glande arqueando su espalda ante aquel mínimo contacto, llevo sus manos debajo de su camisa, sus pezones estaban duros y demasiado sensibles ante cualquier roce, acariciaba la areola descuidadamente pellizcando y retorciendo de vez en cuando aquellas sensibles partes de su anatomía, ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir su ojo y observar a otro hombre que se mantenía entre sus piernas.

Edward paso con deleite su lengua a lo largo del eje del vaquero sintiendo como se estremecía y temblaba bajo su toque, mientras buscaba permanecer callado mordiendo aquella pañoleta a la que se aferraba tan desesperadamente, no lo pensó demasiado e introdujo el miembro completo en su boca cuidando que sus dientes no rozaran la sensible piel de la zona, el grito de sorpresa del otro hombre fue complaciente, le escuchaba gemir su nombre de forma entrecortada mientras se retorcía inquieto, le sostuvo por la cadera para evitar que intentara moverse forzándolo a seguir el ritmo que él deseaba.

Se separó tosiendo cuando el salado y cálido líquido inundo su cavidad bucal, limpio el resto de líquido blanquecino con el dorso de su mano, mirando el rostro lloroso y sonrojado del hombre bajo él, relamiéndose los labios con deleite ante su logro, su propio pantalón se sentía demasiado ajustado, pero a un tenía tiempo, Thompson se encontraba aún demasiado aturdido, respirando agitadamente e intentando recuperarse de su orgasmos. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su chaleco que arrojo descuidadamente a algún lugar del salón y procedió a hacer lo mismo con su camisa, su pantalón no tuvo mejor destino que el resto de su ropa, su miembro goteaba y palpitaba dolorosamente urgido de cualquier muestra de atención, acaricio su miembro recorriéndolo de arriba abajo buscando que el líquido preseminal lo cubriera por completo a modo de lubricante, camino a gatas acorralando al sheriff contra el diván que ni siquiera atino a moverse.

-No va a…

-No te preocupes por eso ahora Thom –susurro al oído del otro mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello repartiendo mordiscos al azar, no le fue difícil deshacerse del resto de las prendas del sheriff que solo se dejaba hacer sumisamente dejando solo aquella pañoleta alrededor de su cuello, recorrió el cuerpo del más bajo besando y mordiendo cada cicatriz en su cuerpo y reclamándola como suya.

Se posiciono entre las piernas del vaquero y llevo sus dedos a los labios del mismo, Thompson sabía que era lo que el detective deseaba, lamió los dedos del otro con timidez al tiempo que separaba sus piernas temblando bajo el toque del detective, los dedos del inglés acariciaron su entrada empujando el primer dedo de a su interior.

Edward soltó un gemido, con tres dedos ya era más que suficiente preparación y no le quedaba más paciencia para seguir esperando, quería poseer al otro en ese momento, recibió un gimoteo de protesta cuando saco sus dedos del interior del sheriff, se posiciono entre sus piernas elevándolas nuevamente por encima de sus hombros, incluso si había estado estirando la entrada aún se encontraba demasiado ajustado, entro despacio sintiendo el apretado interior del otro envolverse alrededor de su miembro.

-Thom –llamo al sheriff que gimoteaba debajo de él, era de demasiado ajustado aun con todo el tiempo paso preparándolo, se preguntó si acaso era el primer hombre en la vida del otro, bien, si era así, se aseguraría de continuar siéndolo.

Comenzó a moverse con lentitud, llevando una de sus manos al pene del otro masturbándole al ritmo de sus estocadas, los gritos del sheriff eran música para sus oídos y su nombre nunca había sonado mejor antes.

La presión alrededor de su vientre comenzó a acumularse, no iba a durar demasiado con aquel ritmo. Se vino en el interior del hombre más bajo clamando su nombre y cayendo pesadamente sobre su cuerpo sintiendo como el semen de Thom manchaba el vientre de ambos.

Compartieron un beso lánguido y lleno de afecto dejando de lado la lujuria previa.

Definitivamente no permitiría que aquel hombre se alejara de su lado, pensó Edward abrazando y llenado de besos y caricias al extranjero.

Aquello no se había encontrado dentro de los planes del sheriff Thompson, ni es sus más locas fantasías se hubiera imaginado que aquello podría suceder, pero definitivamente se encontraba satisfecho con el resultado.

-Creo que aún es demasiado temprano para descansar Thom –el susurro de Edward le estremeció obligándolo a abrir su ojo encontrándose con una sonrisa inocente de parte del castaño –después de todo, ¿por qué no me muestras como es que monta un verdadero vaquero? 

¡Oh!, definitivamente no había nada inocente en aquella engañosa sonrisa, ni en aquel hombre de apariencia tranquila que le había robado el corazón.

Aquella sería una larga noche, pensó el sheriff al tiempo que era cargado por el hombre más alto en dirección al piso superior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se... ya se que soy un asco para el lemon, la verdad no me gusta escribirlo mucho, pero bueno al menos lo intento.
> 
> Pues, bien esta es una pequeña compensación por las historias del día 2 y 3, que la verdad se sintieron algo flojas (y por el mal final del día dos) y ademas tuve mas tiempo para escribir escribir que en las otras historias.
> 
> Y si, por si alguien lo quiere decir (no va a suceder porque casi nunca recibo comentarios, jaque mate) se supone que el orden del ship es el orden de activo/pasivo pero definitivamente no me puedo imaginar al sheriff Thompson de activo.
> 
> Y una cosa mas ;^; si alguien me puede sugerir una canción para el día 6 realmente se lo agradecería o voy a tener que elegir alguna al azar de mi propia lista de reproducción.


	5. Day 5 - Alternative Universe

Un nuevo día en aquel lugar, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había despertado en aquella cama desconocida rodeado de personas conocidas a las cuales era incapaz de reconocer? Meses, más exactamente siete meses y pronto se cumplirían ocho.

Ocho meses, resultaba increíble que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, tal vez el primer mes fue el peor de su vida, es decir, prácticamente fue a dormir una noche después de pasar la tarde escribiendo… había olvidado lo que se suponía que se encontraba escribiendo, vagamente recordaba que era un guion, como fuera, una noche simplemente fue a dormir y al despertar se encontró en una cama desconocida, falta decir que trato de salir corriendo del lugar y lo hubiera logrado de no haber pisado una de las tantas botellas que se encontraban en el suelo, era vergonzoso admitir que termino noqueándose a sí mismo en un accidente tan ridículo, ahora no podía evitar pensar que tal vez aquel ridículo accidente pudo ser lo mejor que le paso.

Ocho meses se sentían como un tiempo demasiado corto y en los que se había sentido más vivo de lo que se había sentido en años.

Se levantó de la cama y camino al armario, extrañaba su ropa pero bueno, tenía que conformarse, tomo una de las tantas sudaderas azules del armario, observo la prenda entre sus manos, solo recientemente había comenzado a usar aquella prenda a decir verdad la odiaba hasta cierto punto, busco que más ponerse arrojando con descuido las prendas sobre la cama, realmente odiaba aquel conjunto.

Se vistió con un tanto de descuido y se encamino al baño, era una suerte que la mayoría de los habitantes del lugar fueran tan perezosos al momento de levantarse.

El agua helada borro cualquier rastro de somnolencia que aún le quedara.

Era extraño mirar aquel reflejo que le devolvía la mirada, era él y a la vez era un completo desconocido, no le gustaba aquel cuerpo, aunque por otra parte se alegraba de ya no tener que verse atado a aquellos antejos de los que intento deshacerse tantas veces antes, los lentes de contacto eran algo que tuvo que descartar desde un principio y una cirugía láser tampoco era una opción viable, definitivamente aquel cuerpo se veía mejor desde que él se encontraba atrapado ahí.

Permaneció viendo aquella imagen por largo tiempo, tal vez debería peinar su cabello, tomo el peine dispuesto a arreglar su cabello peinándolo hacia atrás pero finalmente descarto la idea, no es que quisiera lucir como aquel tipo pero…

-¡Agh! –dejo el peine de lado y salió del baño un tanto enfurruñado, de todas formal el desayuno no se prepararía solo.

Bajo a la cocina y se detuvo en seco, ahí se encontraba la causa de sus males actuales, se quedó observando desde la puerta, había olvidado que él no era el único que solía madrugar en aquel lugar. Algo debió molestar al otro chico que dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo, tal vez no debió haber permanecido tanto tiempo observándolo tan fijamente.

-¡Tom! –la alegría de aquella voz le hizo saltar en su lugar.

-Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso? –no negaría que realmente dolió ver el rostro decepcionado del otro chico cuando noto que no se trataba de la persona que esperaba, últimamente lo había estado confundiendo demasiado con aquel “Tom”.

-Esto… lo siento, realmente pensé que… –Edd rió incomodo rascando detrás de su nuca, por un momento realmente había confundido a aquel “Tom” con su Tom.

-No hay problema –contesto fingiendo que aquello no le había dolido –, supongo que es inevitable confundirnos, después de todo es su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres algo de café? –ofreció Edd mirando como el otro asentía.

Dos tazas de café humeante se encontraban sobre la mesa, mientras ambos se miraban con un tanto de incomodidad, Tom no podía evitar ver aquellos labios y desear volverlo a probar nuevamente, habían pasado semanas desde aquel beso torpe que ambos habían compartido cuando el chico de sudadera verde le había besado confundiéndolo con el Tom de aquella línea de tiempo.

Era gracioso, esa fue la primera vez que beso a un hombre y la primera vez que se había enamorado de uno, no solamente eso, esta era la primera vez que realmente se había sentido enamorado de alguien. Envidiaba la vida del Tom de esta línea, envidiaba saber que tenía a alguien como aquel chico a su lado, alguien lo hiciera sentir vivo, que lo arrastrara a aventuras hilarantes y que se preocupara por él, desde que tenía memoria siempre había visto únicamente por sí mismo y aunque era cierto que tenía Tord, bueno, Tord no era exactamente la clase de amigo al que le confiarías tu vida, su amistad se basaba principalmente en el beneficio mutuo.

“Ámame, ámame de la misma forma que lo amas a él, ¿por qué no puedes amarme como a él? Soy mejor que él en todos los aspectos, te daré todo lo que él ha sido incapaz de darte” –pensó para sí mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos chocolate, no sabía cuánto tiempo más duraría aquello, no sabía si alguna vez el Tom de aquella línea regresaría a su cuerpo y el volvería al suyo y tampoco le interesaba, solo tenía un único objetico ahora, le arrebataría el corazón de aquel chico al Tom de aquella línea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, bien, esta historia iba a ser un poco más larga pero se me acabo el tiempo para escribir, quien sabe, tal vez le de una continuación a esta historia para el ultimo día que es espacio libre o simplemente lo deje hasta aquí y escriba una historia completamente nueva.
> 
> Voy a elegir una canción al azar para el fic de mañana y haber que sale


	6. Day 6 - Song

Aun podía recordar la primera vez que se conocieron, eran demasiado jóvenes e inocentes en ese entonces pero aun así de alguna forma supo que quería estar a su lado desde ese primer momento, aun lo deseaba, aunque ya no deseaba estar a su lado de aquella forma inocente a la que alguna vez llamo amistad; supo lo que era estar realmente vivo después de su primer beso, tal vez Edd no recordara aquel primer beso, se encontraba demasiado ebrio como para recordarlo, ambos tenían dieciséis en ese entonces, recordaba el cabello alborotado cubriendo los ojos de Edd y su sonrisa torcida mientras se paraba de puntillas sosteniendo su rostro, quizás el momento hubiera sido más romántico si hubiera cerrado los ojos y se hubiera atrevido a tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo como en aquellas películas románticas de las que a ambos les gustaba burlarse pero no ocurrió de aquella manera, él permaneció paralizado sin saber dónde colocar sus manos siquiera. –“Creo… creo me gustas Tom” –. Las palabras de Edd fueron un balbuceo inentendible que solo logro comprender mucho tiempo después esa noche mientras se encontraba acurrucado en su cama enfermo de las mariposas en su estómago, paso años arrepintiéndose de no haber hecho algo en aquel entonces, sin duda era un cobarde, fingió que aquel beso jamás había ocurrido después de que Edd le preguntara sobre lo ocurrido en aquella fiesta, sin embargo, desde ese momento se había sentido más vivo que nunca, Edd era quien lo hacia levantarse cada día, sentir que vivir valía la pena y que deseaba continuar a su lado acompañándole en cada una de sus aventuras.

Fue la persona más feliz del mundo cuando finalmente ambos se volvieron pareja, quizás aquello fue lo único bueno que ocurrió en su vida después del incidente que destruyo su casa. Despertar cada mañana y encontrarse con aquel rostro somnoliento que permanecería observando hasta que Edd finalmente despertara, seria cursi, pero adoraba despertar a Edd besándolo bajo la excusa de aquella broma personal de despertar a la princesa con un beso, algunas veces no se levantaría de la cama y harían en amor hasta sentirse agotados.

Pero las cosas ya no eran así, llevaba años sin sentirse vivo, que irónico que la persona que alguna vez le hiciera sentir tan vivo fuera quien lo matara por dentro.

Edd lo odiaba.

Si alguna vez lo había amado ya no existía ningún vestigio de ese amor en su mirada, lo único que era capaz de ver en ella era odio y decepción, ¿por qué no lo odiaría? Él no era más que un traidor.

Miro con cansancio la pila de papeles que se acumulaba sobre su escritorio, a veces todo aquel trabajo de oficina mantenía su mente lo suficientemente distraída para no pensar más en el pasado, pero este no era uno de aquellos días en los que era incapaz de alejar a Edd de sus pensamientos. Miro a su alrededor, su nuevo bajo descansaba en la pared, aun no tenía nombre, no se había molestado en darle uno.

Rasgo las cuerdas, las notas llenaron el lugar al son de su propia tristeza, su voz melancólica salía temblorosa, ¿qué estaba cantando? Ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de eso, las palabras salían por si solas, necesitaba vomitar todos aquellos aberrantes sentimiento que le atormentaba, no podía evitar preguntarse si acaso Edd se sentiría igual, si le extrañaría, si recordaba lo que alguna vez fueron, si le perdonaría y le recibiría con los brazos abierto si alguna vez escapaba o lo mataría antes de que siquiera pudiera decir palabra alguna, no podía evitar cierto estremecimiento de siquiera pesar en aquella segunda opción, Edd ya había intentado matarlo antes y había estado realmente cerca de lograrlo pero jamás se había atrevido a dar el golpe final incluso en más de una ocasión le había arrastrado fuera del peligro para abandonarlo a su suerte después, quizás fueran esos detalles los que le hacían mantener la esperanza de que algún día…

El golpe en la puerta de su oficina le hizo parar en el acto.

Miro al hombre que entro por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí, Tord debía haberlo escuchado o no se habría molestado en tocar a la puerta, se levantó y saludo a su líder con reverencia.

-¿Necesita algo mi Líder? Pudo haberme llamado en vez de tener que molestarse en venir hasta este sitio.

-Estamos solos Tom, deja de actuar como si estuviéramos en público.

Aquellas palabras no hicieron mucho para tranquilizarlo realmente.

-Pensé que esta sería una visita formal.

Tord solo rodo los ojos mientras caminaba al único mueble que ofrecía algo de comodidad en el lugar, un pequeño lujo que Tord le había concebido después de saber todas las horas que pasaba encerrado en aquella oficina.

-¿Qué tocabas?

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante la pregunta, ¿cómo se suponía que contestara aquella pregunta? Como debía explicarle a su amante que tocaba para quien fuera el único amor que había tenido en su vida, que tocaba por el hombre que se supone que ahora era su enemigo y al que se suponía que debía cazar y capturar, para entregarlo a un destino en el que no deseaba pensar.

-No estoy seguro, creo es una canción que escuche en un bar –contesto sentándose al lado del noruego que permaneció callado.

-¿Puedes tocar para mi Tom?

No dudo mucho en levantarse e ir por el bajo, comenzó a tocar alguna canción que sabía que era del agrado de Tord, mientras tanto el noruego se recargaba plácidamente sobre su hombro.

Algunas veces se preguntaba si Tord sospechaba algo, si acaso sospechaba que aquello no era más que un pacto silencioso en el que Tord actuaría como si le amara y él trataría de corresponder a dicho afecto, complaciendo sus caprichos, compartiendo besos y caricias mientras pensaba en alguien más, a veces era difícil continuar con aquella mentira, era difícil tomar el cuerpo de Tord mientras pensaba en Edd y en más de una ocasión había estado tan cerca clamar el nombre del inglés en medio del éxtasis que resultaba aterrador pensar en lo que sucedería si aquel nombre llegar escapar de sus labios.

El sonido del teléfono de Tord en su bolsillo le hizo parar y con molestia Tord se levantó tomando el aparato, no lucia contento con lo que fuera que la persona del otro lado de la línea le comunicaba.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-Nada –respondió el noruego.

Tord le tomo de la ropa jalándolo con brusquedad, compartieron un beso brusco y descuidado, había una deseo desesperado tras aquel beso una súplica silenciosa que Tom sabía que nunca correspondería.

-Prepárate para partir en un par de horas, tengo una misión para ti y para Matt –anuncio su Líder antes de salir del lugar con paso presuroso.

Tom simplemente se recostó sobre el sofá, sintiéndose agotado.

Tomo aquel collar que ocultaba tan recelosamente, beso el anillo con adoración, como si haciendo aquello pudiera besar a Edd una vez más, imaginando que aquel beso aterrizaría en sus labios y pensaría nuevamente en él, ¿cómo hubiera sido su vida si le hubiera logrado entregar aquel anillo antes?

Volvió a tomar el bajo entre sus manos, seguramente estaría solo hasta que Tord le llamara para su nueva misión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me base en la letra "Cuantos cuentos cuento" de La Oreja de Van Gogh.
> 
> No me gusta meter la letra de un canción cuando escribo y la verdad la última vez que escribí un songfic tenía como doce, agh, quería escribir algo fluf y dulce pero las únicas canciones con las que a mí se me ocurre escribir algo son cursis canciones románticas con las cuales ponerme sal a la herida, no me culpen por eso, pedí sugerencia, la verdad es que pensaba escribir esto usando la canción "Historia de un sueño" pero de siquiera pensar en la idea dolía y mucho, mejor me deshice del borrador.
> 
> Vale, mañana acaba esto, ¿alguien tiene alguna petición? 
> 
> Cuantos cuentos cuento: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UN96QQHxJyw
> 
> Historia de un sueño: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQlPmkDqZlQ


	7. Day 7 - Free Space

Los demonios son peligrosos y por lo tanto debían ser exterminados, esa era una verdad que se le había inculcado durante toda su vida.

Debería tomar su arma o incluso su cuchillo y cortar la garganta de aquel demonio híbrido de forma rápida e indolora, terminar con el sufrimiento de aquella criatura en ese momento y sin embargo permanece ahí, observando su trabajosa respiración, examinando la gravedad de sus heridas y preguntándose si realmente tiene verdaderas posibilidades de sobrevivir, quizás no las tenga si nadie acude a su ayuda, el cazador sabe que nadie ayudara a un híbrido de demonio y bestia, incluso para ambas especies los híbridos son una aberración.

-¡Hey, perdedor! Deja de desperdiciar el tiempo y mata a esa cosa de una vez.

La voz de su compañero le distrae de sus pensamientos, Eduardo luce satisfecho y agotado mientras camina arrastrando el hacha manchada de sangre oscura, tal vez si su arma principal no hubiera terminado destruida casi desde el comienzo no hubiera tenido que pasar la mayor parte de la cacería dependiendo del cuerpo a cuerpo.

Era curioso, nadie jamás se hubiera imaginado que ambos terminaran haciendo tan buena dupla, cualquiera pensaría que se terminarían asesinándose el uno al otro desde su primera misión, de hecho había apuestas sobre quien mataría al otro primero, como fuera, ambos funcionaban perfectamente bien como pareja, de alguna forma su rivalidad siempre los alentaba a continuar luchando incluso si no les quedaba más fuerza para hacerlo, además, y aunque nadie lo creyera Eduardo había terminado yendo a su rescate un sin número de veces y él había hecho mismo por el extranjero.

-¿Qué diablos estas esperando perdedor? ¿A que la estúpida cosa se levante?

Edd solo rueda los ojos, Eduardo debe estar realmente cansado si esta tan apurado por terminar el trabajo, sus ojos se abren como platos cuando ve como el hacha comienza a descender con el cuello del híbrido como objetivo.

-¡Espera! –su grito es más que suficiente para que el otro logre desviar el golpe por poco, el hacha choca contra el piso produciendo chispas y Eduardo se apresura a soltar el arma.

-¡¿Qué?! –Eduardo grita con furia sacudiendo sus manos en un intento de apaciguar el dolor producto del golpe desviado.

-Él estaba así desde antes de que llegáramos.

-Y me importaría ¿por qué…?

-Voy a mantenerlo –aquella criatura tiene algo que simplemente capto su interés y no piensa dejarle morir en aquel lugar, es una decisión estúpida y no tiene que ver la mirada desaprobatoria de su compañero para saber que piensa lo mismo.

-Olvídalo idiota, es un jodido híbrido.

-¿Crees que puede hacer algo en ese estado? Se está muriendo –sus palabras realmente hacen poco para compadecer al español que comienza a llevar una de sus manos al sitio en donde usualmente ocultaría algún cuchillo, lanza una mirada de advertencia al otro que solo le devuelve un gesto de burla, bueno, siempre podía jugar sucio –. Te cubrí cuando decidiste quedarse con ese demonio, por cierto, ¿cómo esta Jon?

No negaría que era divertido ver a su compañero trastabillar, antes de que le mostrara las manos en señal de rendición, nunca supo el motivo por el cual Eduardo había decidido perdonarle la vida a aquel demonio, un día simplemente había aparecido con él en un estado peor del que se encontraba el híbrido y desde entonces vivía en su casa, había tenido sus reservas con aquella decisión pero le tomo poco darse cuenta que aquel demonio no representaba ningún riesgo real, incluso le agradaba y por eso mantuvo la boca cerrada respecto a aquella falta. 

Le había preguntado muchas veces antes a Jon porque se quedaba, es decir, Eduardo no lo había atado como un esclavo, tampoco había realizado ningún trato con él y en general, era la victima principal de la burlas y los comentarios mordaces del español, el demonio simplemente respondió que Eduardo era amable con él, bueno, a él le gustaría ver eso alguna vez, había conocido a su compañero prácticamente de toda la vida y amabilidad era una de la características que no poseía, aunque… tenía la vaga sensación de que el carácter de Eduardo era su culpa hasta cierto punto.

-¿Qué haces? –miro con cierta alarma al moreno acercándose al híbrido con una jeringa.

-Supongo que vamos a llevárnoslo de aquí ¿no? –dijo como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo –. Solo voy a asegurarme de que no intente matarnos en el camino o que, prefieres simplemente arrastrarlo al auto y esperar que continúe inconsciente todo el camino.

Bien, eso ciertamente era un punto contra el que no discutiría, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir cierta desconfianza ante el líquido sospechoso, pero prefirió mantener la boca cerrada.

Tuvo que cubrirse los oídos ante los gritos agonizantes de la criatura y estuvo cerca de lanzarse contra Eduardo pensando que lo había engañado envenenando al híbrido.

-¡¿Qué coño fue eso?! –grito alterado, eran contadas las ocasiones en que gritaba algún improperio, pero aquellos gritos agonizantes realmente habían tocado una fibra sensible, en su persona.

-Dios, eres jodidamente molesto, solo trae esa cosa al auto y vámonos de aquí –dijo el otro hombre dando media vuelta, sin molestarse en discutir.

Miro al híbrido, su respiración era menos forzada ahora y con un suspiro de alivio se acercó a él, soltó un par de maldiciones por lo bajo, era más pesado de lo que había imaginado en un principio y por un instante se vio tentado de gritarle a Eduardo por ayuda pero descarto la idea al momento imaginando la posible respuesta del otro. –“Tu lo querías, tú te encargas”.

Finalmente se las apaño para llegar al auto ante la mirada de burla de Eduardo, realmente quería golpearlo en el rostro y borrarle la sonrisa, pero no tiene ganas de pelear, ya ha tenido suficiente lucha por un día.

El viaje de regreso le parece eterno pero finalmente arriban al lugar, Eduardo es el primero en salir del auto, sin siquiera molestarse en tomar sus armas.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? O al menos decirle a Jon que lo haga.

-Tú querías traerlo no yo, si no sabes cómo cuidarlo mejor mátalo.

 Realmente odia cuando Eduardo se pone en aquel plan de ser un odioso cretino.

-Bien, soy un bueno para nada con los primeros auxilios y un idiota cuyo trasero terminas salvando la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿podrías ayudar a este segundo a intentar que no se muera el perro abandonado que trajo a casa? Número uno –realmente desea golpear el rostro de Eduardo en esos momentos y borrar su estúpida sonrisa, sabe que Eduardo hubiera terminado ayudándolo al final, pero no quiere pasar horas esperando a que su vecino se digne a prestarle ayuda dejando a aquel híbrido agonizar durante todo ese tiempo.

-Es bueno cuando sabes cómo pedir las cosas perdedor –lo escucha reírse y realmente tiene que emplear todo su autocontrol para no iniciar una pelea –. Llévalo abajo y encadénalo, tengo que buscar algunas cosas en mi casa.

El sótano de su hogar está más cerca de lucir como el cuarto de tortura se algún asesino de película que el sótano de una casa común, aunque bueno, usualmente solo lo usa para almacenar “cosas del trabajo” y solo en muy contadas ocasiones (dos para ser exactos) había tenido uso como como escenario de película snuff, realmente no quiere encadenar al híbrido, sería mucho más sencillo simplemente dibujar un sello y dejarlo dentro, el pequeño congelador con bolsas llenas de su sangre tiene más que suficiente material para dibujar un sello, aunque si lo piensa un poco, eso sonaba como una pésima idea, seguramente Eduardo va a terminar llevando a Jon y lo último que quiere es que Jon termine dentro del mismo sello que el híbrido y ambos terminen peleando si el otro despierta, tampoco sabe que pasaría en ese caso pero seguramente a Eduardo no le iba a hacer mucha gracia que el demonio termine herido, el último grupo de cazadores que fueron tan estúpidos como para intentar matar a aquel demonio, no salieron exactamente bien librados y Eduardo se aseguró bastante bien de que no vieran otro día.

A veces realmente no entendía a su compañero.

Comenzó su tarea y tomo uno de los tantos grilletes de hierro empotrados en la pared cerrándolo alrededor del cuello del híbrido, no pudo evitar acariciar con curiosidad aquel cabello castaño sorprendiéndose un poco de lo suave que era al tacto.

La puerta de su casa se abrió mucho antes de lo esperado y se apresuró a terminar el trabajo.

~*~

Cuando Tom despertó el pánico se apodero de él, en especial cuando noto los grilletes que sentía que quemaban su piel, trato de forcejear con la cadena sintiendo como ardía al contacto, todo su cuerpo dolía, debería estar muerto para ese punto, lo habían acorralándolo y por más que intento luchar le superaban en número, perdió el conocimiento en medio de aquella paliza y había asumido que moriría de manera misericordiosa en aquel estado de inconsciencia, sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la poca luz del lugar y su pánico paso al terror, ¿acaso iban a convertir su muerte en todo un espectáculo?

Tiro con mayor fuerza de la cadena, tenía que escapar de aquel lugar antes de que alguien apareciera.

Se detuvo sintiendo como el sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, la puerta de aquel lugar se abrió y por un breve momento el cambio de iluminación le cegó, los pasos de la escalera le parecieron agonizantemente lentos, soltó un gruñido mostrando sus colmillos y preparando sus garras, al menos intentaría luchar hasta el final, su cola se movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro delatando su estado real de pánico bajo aquella apariencia defensiva.

-¡Al fin despiertas! Comenzaba a preocuparme.

Por un momento Tom se sintió desconcertado, miro a la persona que había bajado por la escalera, no tenía un aspecto especialmente peligroso y sostenía una lata de cola en una de sus manos mientras la otra permanecía dentro de la bolsa delantera de su sudadera verde, parecía tener su misma edad, pero eso no fue lo que más capto su atención, era un simple humano, un humano común y corriente.

-¿Tienes nombre?

Permaneció en silencio, siempre le había advertido sobre lo peligroso que era dar su nombre incluso si se trataba de un humano.

-Soy Edd, bueno al menos podrías decirme cómo puedo llamarte.

-Tom –bueno, eso no era exactamente su nombre completo así que supuso que estaría bien que le llamara así, la situación solo le resultaba más estresante de lo era antes, básicamente ese chico le estaba viendo con aquella forma que siempre considero monstruosa y actuaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –. ¿Qué hago aquí? –pregunto aun dudando de querer saber la respuesta.

-Eso… eso es un tanto complicado de explicar –la pregunta parece incomodar a su interlocutor que se recarga sobre uno de los muebles del lugar dando un trago a la lata, aunque si algo logro notar Tom es que parecía estar evitando acercarse demasiado a él.

-Quítame esto –no estaba seguro si tratar de exigir algo a su captor serviría de algo o empeoraría su situación.

-¿Qué harías si lo hago?

La pregunta le desconcierta, huir por supuesto, esa era la respuesta más obvia, no sabía a donde huiría, no tenía ningún lugar al cual volver, básicamente había perdido su hogar hace algunos meses y sin un lugar en el cual refugiarse descubrió lo fácil que era convertirse en una presa durmiendo en las calles, en esos pocos meses perdió la cuenta de las veces tuvo que pelear por su vida, los híbridos como él eran seres indeseables. Estaba agotado, estaba harto de todo, quizás por eso acepto tan plácidamente la muerte en medio de aquella paliza.

-¿Vas a matarme?

-Por supuesto, voy a matar al tipo cuya vida estuve intentando salvar las ultima horas –bueno, en realidad fueron Jon y Eduardo quienes hicieron el trabajo, pero fue él quien quiso salvarlo en primer lugar, merecía algo de crédito por eso.

-¿Por qué?

Edd solo rodó los ojos, el otro realmente parecía desconfiado, ¿no podía simplemente creer en que no tenía segundas intenciones? Quizás las cadenas no ayudaran mucho en eso, pero no quería arriesgarse a ser atacado. Piensa un poco en la situación, podría simplemente quitarle las cadenas, él se encontraba en ventaja, el otro está demasiado herido y mantiene un par de armas ocultas entre las mangas de su sudadera por si acaso llegaba a necesitarlas; con cuidado se acerca al otro permaneciendo en el límite para salir de su rango de ataque, espera alguna reacción del otro, quizás un ataque sorpresivo pero nada llega.

Tom permanece tranquilo sintiéndose aliviado por la desaparición de los grilletes, se siente realmente agradable ser tratado con algo de amabilidad para variar, hay algo realmente agradable con aquel chico, su cola se menea de un lado al otro y se siente como si fuera un perro deseoso de cualquier muestra de afecto es realmente vergonzoso aunque le gusta la risa que eso provoca en el chico.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Tienes un lugar a donde ir?

-¿Te parezco alguien con un lugar a donde ir? –la pregunta es brusca demostrando aquel carácter que hacía que las personas se alearan de él y se pregunta si acaso eso llego a molestar al otro.

-Asumiré que eso es un no.

Le duele cada parte de su cuerpo y caminar es todo un suplicio, pero se vuelve un poco más fácil subir las escaleras apoyado en el otro.

Suelta una pequeña risa captando la atención Edd, que le mira interrogante.

-Pensé que el resto de este lugar se vería como el escenario de una película de horror.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero solo es el sótano.

Se sienta sobre el sofá de la sala con cuidado, incluso algo tan simple como sentarse le resulta una tarea sumamente dolorosa. Ambos permanecen en silencio, hasta que Edd se levanta entregándole el control de una consola, Tom realmente se siente sorprendido e incómodo con la familiaridad con que el chico de la sudadera lo trata, la última vez que alguien lo trato de aquella forma… la verdad nadie lo había tratado nunca de aquella forma. 

Pone pausa al juego y mira al dueño de la casa, no puede seguir actuando como si se tratara de un amigo de toda la vida, es decir, hasta hace alguna horas estuvo cerca de morir en medio de una paliza, solo para despertar atado en un sótano sacado de una película de terror con sus heridas atendidas y colocando la cereza sobre el pastel, con un chico raro que lo trataba como si fuera lo más normal ver un jodido monstruo, un monstruo con garras, colmillos, cuernos y cola.

-¡¿Qué estas intentando lograr?! –no le importa gritar, sintiéndose al borde de una crisis, la cuencas de sus ojos arden y sabe que está a punto de llorar, pero todo esto es demasiado para él.

-Realmente no estoy seguro.

La respuesta le desconcierta y solo atina a mirar al otro con sus cuencas vacías.

-Es la primera vez que hago algo así y ni yo tengo idea porque, quiero decir, se supone que debería matarte, usualmente los híbridos son más peligrosos que otras criaturas.

Tom permaneció en silencio y trago saliva, aquel sujeto sabía que era un híbrido, pero… había escuchado rumores, sus padres también se lo advirtieron cuando niño y siempre creyó que eran un cuento.

-Cazador.

-Y de los mejores –se vanagloria Edd sin prestar mucha atención al ambiente que ha comenzado a formarse a su alrededor y sin prestar atención al rostro de miedo del otro chico –. La verdad, creí que realmente estabas muerto cuando te encontré y…

-¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? –la pregunta interrumpe el monologo de Edd que mira con preocupación al híbrido, su cola se envuelve a su alrededor de manera protectora y se da cuenta de que algo va mal con la situación.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Es un jugo previo? ¿Hacerme sentir seguro y luego matarme?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… escucha, no debería haberte salvado, debí terminar contigo, pero… creo… creo que me gustaste, bien –admite de forma rápida, había pasado la mayor parte del día pensando en lo que había captando tan poderosamente su atención sobre aquel ser, preguntándose que le había motivado a hacer algo tan estúpido como llevarlo hasta su hogar y curar sus heridas sabiendo lo peligroso que un híbrido podía llegar a ser estando recuperado.

Tom no tiene idea de que pensar sobre eso, su mente permanece en blanco, es la primera vez en su vida que alguien le dice algo como eso, y se lo está diciendo aun viendo aquella forma que siempre considero aberrante, su rostro arde y se alegra de que el otro no lo esté mirando en esos momentos.

-Mira, entiendo si te incomodo con esto, literalmente un completo desconocido te está diciendo que le gustas, no te voy a obligar a nada y no necesitas creer que tienes que pagarme por algo –Edd toma una respiración profunda esperando cualquier tipo de reacción de rechazo o incluso ser atacado pero nada parece llegar –, escucha no te pido que te quedes si no lo deseas pero al menos podrías quedarte hasta que puedas defenderte, no creo que dures mucho en ese estado estando solo en las calles.

-No sabes nada sobre mí, soy un monstruo, ¿realmente te gusta cómo me veo?, ¿realmente quieres conocerme? Mi carácter es una mierda, soy brusco y no se lidiar con las personas… –la risa de Edd interrumpe su monologo y le mira desconcertado.

-¿Crees que no puedo lidiar con eso? Literalmente trabajo con el tipo con la personalidad más voluble que alguna vez vas a conocer en tu vida y créeme he lidiado años con él y dudo que alguien pueda superarlo, solo dime algo, ¿al menos te quedarías conmigo hasta que te recuperes?

Tom no tiene a donde ir, no tiene un hogar al cual volver o alguien que le extrañe si algún día desaparece del mundo y ahora un perfecto desconocido que debería asesinarlo le ofrece su hogar, le ofrece un lugar al cual pertenecer, le dice las palabra que nunca espero escuchar alguna vez de alguien, todo parece demasiado bueno como para ser siquiera cierto, quiere creer en las palabras del chico frente a él, realmente desea que sean reales, que no será solo un capricho pasajero.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedo quedarme? –pregunta inseguro.

-Todo el que quieras, Tom.

Su nombre nunca se ha escuchado mejor antes y desea que ese chico lo pronuncie muchas veces más.

-Edd –le gusta ese nombre –si esto no funciona, ¿crees que al menos podríamos ser amigos?

-Bueno, que te parece esto, qué tal si somos amigos ahora y no sé, quizás esto se pueda volverse algo más algún día, ¿trato? –dice Edd extendiendo su mano al otro.

-Trato –responde Tom, deseando que esa amistad realmente llegue a algo más algún día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto finaliza esta semana.  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado de esto, la verdad ni yo me creo que pudiera terminar con estos fics a tiempo.  
> Je, realmente me gustaría darle continuación a este último capítulo pero... lo que pida el público.


	8. Day 8 - Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un pequeño especial de Navidad y Año nuevo, que me tarde un poco en subir.

 

Se detuvo agotado mientras buscaba recuperar el aliento sintiendo el viento helado golpear su rostro y su garganta arder con cada bocanada de aire que ingresaba a sus pulmones, caminar a través de una capa de nieve lo suficientemente gruesa para llegar casi hasta sus rodillas no era una tarea sencilla pero no tenía más opciones que continuar abriéndose paso a través del manto helado, para esas alturas ya había recorrido casi la mitad del lugar y no había encontrado rastro alguno de Edd por ningún lado, maldijo a Eduardo por ser un odioso cretino y no darle la ubicación exacta a la que debía dirigirse, por supuesto que Eduardo no le daría la información completa de hecho había sido un milagro que siquiera le dirigiera la palabra para empezar.

Se abrazó a si mismo buscando mantener el calor mientras sus dientes castañeaban y sentía sus extremidades entumecidas bajo sus botas y guantes, ni siquiera llevaba ropa apropiada para el clima y menos aún para tolerar la tormenta que no tardaría en golear el lugar, había tenido demasiada prisa por llegar a aquel sitio que no pensó demasiado en su ropa, su endeble uniforme no era apropiado para aquel clima y el grueso abrigo que usaba no era suficiente para mantener su cuerpo caliente, para empeorar su situación sus pies estaban helados gracias a la nieve que lograba colarse dentro de sus botas y se derretía dejando sus calcetines húmedos y sus pies expuestos a la congelación, fue una estupidez abandonar la base con solo la ropa que llevaba puesta sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba pero había considerado sus prioridades y decidió que acudir a la búsqueda de Edd era más importante que su propia seguridad, era un idiota y sus acciones se lo confirmaban, volvió a ponerse en marcha cuando miro la nieve que había comenzado a caer y un sentimiento de temor se hizo sentir en forma de vacío en la boca de su estómago, necesitaba darse prisa y encontrar a Edd antes de que comenzara la tormenta.

Miro atrás viendo su rastro a través de la nieve, había avanzado bastante desde su último punto de descanso que para ese momento ya había desaparecido pero aun no podía encontrar ningún indicio de la presencia de otro ser humano en el lugar, por un momento la idea de que Eduardo le hubiese engañado enviándolo a un muerte segura en medio de una ventisca paso por su cabeza, aquella posibilidad se sentía como algo cada vez más papable a medida que avanzaba, no era la primera vez que Eduardo le hacía una jugada como aquella, seguramente el maldito psicótico se estaría riendo de enviarlo a su muerte.

Gruño mientras maldecía a Eduardo y continúo su camino, por más que quisiera dar media vuelta y regresar en el fondo sabía que Eduardo no le había mentido; le había escuchado discutir por teléfono y parecía realmente frustrado y enfadado, bajo otras circunstancias no le habría importado en lo más mínimo pero tras escuchar que la persona al otro lado de la línea era Edd su interés despertó, abordo a Eduardo sin muchas esperanzas de obtener algo pero no perdía nada intentándolo, al principio se negó a decirle cualquier cosa intentando que lo dejara en paz y que saliera de su camino porque tenía que salir de la base, no fue hasta que Mark entro en escena que finalmente logro obtener algo, no tenía idea de que fue lo que discutieron entre ellos pero al terminar Mark lucia más agotado que enfadado y se marchó junto con Eduardo después de que el nombrado le dejara tomar su lugar y le dijera a donde dirigirse, le hubiese gustado saber qué fue lo que ambos habían discutido pero solo conocía el significado de algunas palabras que sin un contexto no tenían ningún sentido.

La brillante luz de una farola se convirtió en su siguiente y último punto de búsqueda, sabía que no podía quedarse más tiempo en aquel lugar, la tormenta no tardaría en llegar y no había otro sitio al cual dirigirse, había llegado al límite de aquel parque y lo que le seguía eran decenas de hectáreas de bosque libres de civilización.

Apresuro sus pasos luchando contra la nieve que insistía en entorpecer su andar, había una banca justo al lado de aquel farol y una figura encorvada en ella, su corazón se aceleró a medida que se acercaba y distinguía con mayor claridad aquella silueta, prácticamente estaba corriendo cuando se detuvo en seco a solo unos cuantos pasos de la persona sentada en aquella vieja banca de madera, estaba temblando pero en esta ocasión no era por el frío, la nieve se había acumulado sobre el cuerpo de Edd delatando que había pasado horas sentado en aquel lugar expuesto a las inclemencias del clima y a una posible hipotermia, no era la primera vez que Edd atentaba contra su propia vida, estaba aterrado ante la idea que comenzaba a formularse en su cabeza.

-Eduardo, por última vez… –Edd cortó queja a medio camino dándose cuenta de lo que estaba mal con la situación, había escuchado que alguien se acercaba a él y no le había prestado demasiada atención suponiendo que se trataría de Eduardo, quien fuera que se había a él no había dicho ni una palabra y Eduardo hubiera llegado insultándolo por hacer algo tan estúpido como decidir tomar una siesta en el exterior sabiendo que se acercaba una tormenta, con pesadez y molestia abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la visión de Tom a pocos pasos de él abrazándose a sí mismo en un inútil intento de preservar el calor, podía notar como sus labios habían comenzado a adquirir un tono morado y el temblor incontrolable de su cuerpo–. ¿Por qué estás aquí Thomas?

Miro a Edd comenzar a levantarse de la banca, podía percibir su irritación por encontrarle en aquel sitio y sintió que debía retroceder a medida que se le acercaba, el viento helado no parecía hacer la más mínima mella en él. “Thomas” odiaba que le llamara de aquella forma pero no le había vuelto a llamar “Tom” desde que se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción que unirse a Tord después de fallar en lo que fuera que hubiera intentado hacer con la máquina de tiempo que había robado, de hecho ni siquiera les dirigía palabra alguna a él, a Matt o a Tord a menos que no le quedara alguna otra opción.

-T-to-tor-men-ta –apenas si fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra tan sencilla como aquella en medio de sus temblores, no estaba seguro si Edd le habría escuchado pero parecía no inmutarse ante la ventisca cada vez más helada, ya era demasiado tarde, estaban completamente jodidos pensó cuando se dio cuenta que incluso si llegaban al auto y por milagro este no estaba enterrado en la nieve no había ningún lugar en el que pudieran refugiarse.

Edd chasqueo la lengua ante aquella respuesta y se hubiera burlado de Tom en su cara si no se encontrara al borde de la hipotermia, ¿qué diablos hacia Tom en aquel lugar de todas formas?, estaba consciente de la tormenta que se aproximaba y del hecho de que aquel fenómeno posiblemente duraría un par de días según los pronósticos, todos los anuncios en la radio y la televisión advirtiendo sobre la necesidad de comprar provisiones y preparar las casas habían estado volviéndolo loco durante toda la semana, además, Eduardo había pasado toda la tarde llamándolo para que fuera a la base, después de todo Tord se había asegurado de que el sitio fuera lo más seguro posible para lo que se avecinaba pero él no tenía demasiadas ganas de quedarse encerrado en un lugar donde de alguna forma terminaría cruzándose con sus viejos amigos, ahora lo que menos deseaba encontrar estaba parado frente a él al borde de la hipotermia. Suspiro mirando su aliento formar una pequeña nube y luego regreso su atención a Tom dándose cuenta de sus limitadas opciones, podía quedarse en aquel sitio y esperar que la hipotermia hiciera su trabajo o llevar a Tom a su hogar hasta que pasara la tormenta, definitivamente tendría que mudarse nuevamente y justo cuando finalmente comenzaba a sentirse cómodo en su nueva casa.

-Te estas congelando.

-¿En s-s-s-serio? –noto la desaprobación de Edd ante su comentario y se preguntó cómo era posible que pareciera completamente inmutable ante el frío, ni siquiera le notaba temblar en lo más mínimo–. ¡¿Qué haces?! –grito mirando como Edd comenzaba a quitarse su abrigo recibiendo una mirada indiferente del hombre frente a él.

-¿Qué crees que hago? Tú necesitas más de esto que yo y no es como si realmente lo necesitara –respondió mientras le arrojaba el abrigo a Tom que solo miraba la prenda entre sus manos.

Quiso protestar ante las acciones de Edd pero este solo paso a su lado sin siquiera girarse a verlo, definitivamente aquello era suficiente para que supiera que no tenía ninguna intención de discutir con él, apretó los dientes frustrados ante la actitud indiferente del otro hombre pero, ¿qué es lo que estaba esperado?, ¿un cálido abrazo y una feliz reunión como si nada malo entre ellos hubiera sucedido?, no aspiraba a tanto pero al menos esperaba un poco menos de frialdad por parte de Edd, tenía la ilusa esperanza de que al menos sería un poco menos distante con él si lograban ser solo ellos dos pero por lo visto no era así.

Se colocó la prenda sin muchas ganas sorprendiéndose de la anormal calidez de esta, decidió activar la visión de calor de su visor, todo a su alrededor era un conjunto de azules y violetas y luego estaba Edd, un brillante punto de rojos y naranjas, aquel calor que se desprendía del cuerpo de Edd ser normal y por unos segundos se preguntó si acaso Tord había hecho algo con Edd.

-¿Qué estas esperando?

La voz de Edd le saco de su ensimismamiento y decidió desactivar la función de su visor, mirando como Edd se había detenido unos cuantos pasos adelante esperando que le siguiera.

 

***

 

Caminaban casi a ciegas, la tormenta no permitía que ninguno pudiera ver más allá de unos cuantos metros de distancia, protegía su vista con su brazo mientras se abría paso a través de la nieve liderando el camino, conocía demasiado bien el terreno como para perderse, se giró solo para encontrar a Tom mas cerca de lo que le gustaría tomando su sudadera para evitar que se separaran demasiado pero decidió no decir nada, de todas formas no hubiese importado, el viento hacía imposible que pudieran escucharse mutuamente aún estando tan cerca.

Miro al frente notándolo lo cerca que se encontraban de su nuevo hogar y suspiro aliviado, al menos ya no tendría que preocuparse más por Tom.

La nieve ya se había acumulado en la entrada, lograron entrar y sacudieron su ropa dejando caer pequeños terrones de nieve que se acumularon sobre el suelo, Tom llevo sus manos a su rostro e intento calentarlas con su aliento, su piel escocia y sus extremidades le dolían pero lo único que le interesaba en aquellos momentos es que finalmente estaban a salvo y protegidos de la tormenta, Edd solo suspiro y extendió su mano buscando el interruptor a tientas encendiendo las luces, se alegraba de haber dejado el termostato encendido, no es que él lo necesitara realmente pero había supuesto que al finalizar el día contaría con la visita de sus antiguos vecinos en su hogar, miro de reojo a Tom y solo suspiro resignado, había pasado parte del camino pensando cómo es que Tom había llegado a aquel lugar y la única respuesta era que Eduardo le había dicho dónde encontrarlo, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando Eduardo?

-Deberías tomar un baño o jamás vas a entrar en calor –podía sentir la mirada de Tom sobre su espalda si es que ver a través de una maquina podría llamársele mirada, aquello era incomodo en más de un sentido.

Tom solo podía ver a Edd sin estar seguro de que decir exactamente, era la primera vez en meses que ambos habían estado tan cerca sin que ninguno de los dos terminara intentándose matarse mutuamente, Edd realmente era más alto e imponente que él, quizás media cabeza o un poco más pero si quisiera estar a la altura de sus ojos definitivamente tendría que estar de puntillas, también era notoria la diferencia física entre ambos su cuerpo era mas delgado y menos músculos quizás porque no estaba tan acostumbrado a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo como el otro hombre, en lo personal preferiría las armas a distancia.

-¿Al menos me escuchaste Thomas?

Nuevamente aquel nombre pensó con amargura y luego miro como Edd comenzaba a alegarse.

-¿Dónde está? –se apresuró a preguntar en un intento retener a Edd un poco más.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El baño, ¿dónde está?

-Arriba a la izquierda, al final del pasillo.

No pudo hacer más para retener a Edd que simplemente se alejó, al menos, pensó con consuelo, ese había sido el intercambio más largo de palabras que habían tenido en mucho tiempo sin que las cosas terminaran terriblemente mal.

El lugar lucia realmente vacío, no había fotografías en las paredes ni nada que indicara el más mínimo apego por el sitio, no parecía realmente como un lugar en el que Edd viviría; antes de que su casa fuera destruida las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías y los muebles repletos de chucherías y recuerdos de sus aventuras, incluso el departamento al que Edd se había mudado después del incidente con el robot conservaba aquel toque de familiaridad y calidez que Edd solía impregnar a donde quiera que fuera

El baño lucia igual de vacío que el resto del lugar y de alguna manera lo encontró decepcionante pero continuaba con el mismo ambiente de desapego del resto del lugar.

Lleno la bañera de agua caliente y se quitó su visor junto a su ropa.

Edd tenia razón el agua caliente realmente estaba haciéndole entrar en calor, sus extremidades finalmente parecían que comenzaban a desentumirse, sin su visor era incapaz de ver algo pero podía escuchar el sonido de pasos a la distancia y del viento cada vez más violento golpear contra la casa, se hundió en el agua y cerró los ojos, odiaba la frialdad y la indiferencia con que Edd lo trataba, era como si todos los años que habían compartido juntos nuca hubieran ocurrido, hasta cierto punto entendía perfectamente el repudio que Edd sentía hacia él pero había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que intento una reconciliación entre ellos, incluso Matt y Tord lo habían intentado y perdido toda esperanza, él era el único tonto que continuaba tratando.

Edd siempre pareció tan lejano y fuera de sus posibilidades que simplemente se conformaba con su amistad, no negaría que aspiraba a más pero nunca creyó que alguna vez tendría oportunidad alguna y justo cuando finalmente pensó que tendría una posibilidad Tord volvió para darle un golpe de dura realidad de la misma forma en que lo hizo antes.

No siempre odio a Tord, hubo un tiempo en que realmente llego a agradarle pero las cosas entre ellos cambiaron el día que ese jodido comunista de mierda decidió apuñalarlo por la espalda, él sabía que había estado tras Edd desde la preparatoria y un día simplemente decidió arrebatárselo y aprovechar cada oportunidad que tenía para restregárselo en la cara, nunca hizo nada al respecto, Edd se veía tan feliz a su lado que simplemente no podía arrebatarle esa felicidad, si en ese tiempo hubiera sabido todo lo que Tord provocaría habría intervenido sin importarle mucho si con ello arruinaba una de las pocas cosas que le hacía feliz; sonrió recordando la cara de Tord cuando intentó besar a Edd después de que lo capturaran, Edd le había roto el labio solo para proceder a burlarse de él, nunca espero que alguna vez llegaría a ver a Tord tan abatido y derrotado como ese día pero sin duda verle completamente quebrantado fue la mejor sensación que experimentó en mucho tiempo, él no fue el único feliz en aquella ocasión pero la alegría de Matt tenía un origen completamente distinto al suyo.

Fue iluso de su parte creer que las cosas entre ellos podrían arreglarse de alguna forma cuando finalmente Edd cedió y aceptó unirse a Tord, que el odio de Edd solo era contra Tord, que entendería que ni él, ni Matt tuvieron otra opción que unirse a las filas de Tord pero se equivocó, Edd ni siquiera toleraba estar cerca de ellos, si intentaban hablar con él de otra cosa que no fuera alguna misión simplemente los ignoraba, las únicas personas a las que Edd parecía tolerar eran Eduardo y Mark, realmente desearía saber qué es lo que sucedía entre ellos, ¿no se suponía que Eduardo y Edd se detestaban?, ¿desde cuándo eran tan unidos?, había tantas preguntas y cosas que desean saber y nulas posibilidades de obtener respuestas.  

-Comenzaba a creer que te habías ahogado –rodo lo ojos mientras veía a Tom patalear en el agua y hundirse en ella en un intento de ocultarse, quiso reír ante aquel repentino ataque de pudor de Tom. Como si esa fuera la primera vez que le hubiera visto desnudo, por favor, perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo encontró bañándose en el fregadero de la cocina o desnudo en el patio de la casa o en algún lugar cercano después de una noche de borrachera.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono queriendo desaparecer, ni siquiera había escuchado el momento en que Edd había entrado al baño.

-Llevas casi una hora aquí arriba, venía a asegurarme de que no te hubieras ahogado, lo último que quiero es tener que explicarle a Tord como te ahogaste en mi bañera, eso y que supuse que necesitarías ropa.

Permaneció dentro del agua sin mover un solo musculo, no podía ver a Edd, ni su expresión, no estaba seguro si aquello que había dicho se trataba de una broma o… no sabía que pensar y prefería no hacerlo, escucho el suave sonido de botas de sobre el azulejo y luego Edd hablo con un tono más serio y menos burlesco que el de unos segundos atrás.

-Así que es cierto, realmente estas ciego.

-¿No lo sabias?

-No, supuse que tu vista solo estaba medio arruinada, no que la habías perdido del todo, en fin, no es mi asunto.

Hubo un suave click y supo que nuevamente estaba solo, ¿qué había sido aquello?, sacudió su cabeza sintiendo que al menos ese había sido el dialogo menos hostil que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, no quería ilusionarse demasiado pero el renacimiento de un sentimiento de esperanza ya moribundo volvió a surgir en él.

 

***

 

El viento y la nieve azotaban su casa y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que la electricidad se cortara aunque no era algo que le preocupara demasiado, en pocos años había aprendido bien cómo sobrevivir incluso en las condiciones más hostiles y siempre mantenerse preparado para lo peor, habían al menos tres generadores en el sótano y suficientes provisiones para algunos meses, no es que realmente necesitara de todo eso pero prefería prevenir.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y abrió una lata de cola, sonrió pensando que realmente había valido la pena arriesgase a hacer aquel pequeño viaje al pasado a espaldas de Tord, no fue algo demasiado largo, quizás duro quince minutos o menos pero logro convencer a su versión pasada de crear un almacén secreto de cola, dios, ahora entendía porque Eduardo lo detestaba tanto cuando eran vecinos, era un maldito imbécil.

No le preocupaba demasiado que Tom le viera con aquella lata, sabía que no le diría a nadie y si lo hacía conocía bastantes secretos sobre él para poder chantajearlo y mantener su boca cerrada.

Termino la lata y la arrojo al cesto de la basura en un enceste tan practicado que para ese punto le era imposible fallar, se sentía incómodo teniendo a Tom en aquel lugar, no deseaba tenerlo tan cerca de él, si había mantenido su distancia para con él y los otros era por un único motivo, sabía que no podría mantener el muro que construyo alrededor de si por siempre, cada día se volvía un poco más difícil continuar con su fachada, estaba dolido y agotado, primero fue Tord, paso tantos años a su lado que pensó que aquello duraría para siempre y luego simplemente lo abandono sin explicación alguna, hubiera sido realmente feliz si Tord jamás hubiese regresando, lo único que hizo fue llenarle de ilusiones y promesas vacías, ¿realmente creía que todo se arreglaría mágicamente con una disculpa?, ¿qué todo lo que había hecho para destruir su vida simplemente desaparecería con un intentémoslo de nuevo?, ¿qué los años de persecución y torturas jamás ocurrieron?, si no le hubieran tenido atado y desarmado cuando le llevaron ante él después de capturarlo lo hubiera matado en aquel momento, sabía que Tord estaba consciente de lo que deseaba hacer por eso le mantuvo por tanto tiempo encerrado en una celda hasta que finalmente logró calmarse lo suficiente para escuchar su propuesta de unirse a él y formar parte de sus filas, termino aceptando no porque quisiera sino porque no había tenido otra opción.

El silbido de la tetera fue como una alarma que le saco de su ensueño, se giró para ver como la tetera soltaba un chorro de vapor en el aire y suspiro con fastidio, no era realmente fanático del té y personalmente prefería cola caliente pero ya había consumido su segunda lata del día y no podía permitirse más si es que quería que su reserva durara el mes entero.

Coloco un par de tazas sobre la mesa y vertió el líquido caliente en ellas, ni siquiera sabía porque se estaba preocupando tanto en ofrecerle algo a Tom.

Tomo la tazas y se dirigió a la sala donde Tom le esperaba sentado en el sillón más amplio sentado con los pies sobre el mueble, incluso si le había dado la ropa más ajustada que tenía le quedaba demasiado holgada, dejo la taza sobre la mesa de centro y tomo asiento en el sofá más alejado de Tom dejando su taza a un lado y tomando un libro que había intentado terminar hace meses pero que siempre dejaba de lado distraído por cualquier otra cosa que resultará más interesante en el momento, no tenía intención alguna de entablar cualquier tipo de diálogo con Tom y finalmente aquel libro se había vuelto lo más interesante del mundo.

Silencio, eso es lo único que había entre ellos, Tom solo podía ver a Edd ignorarlo leyendo un libro al que no parecía ponerle demasiado interés pero el objetivo no era terminar con aquel volumen, lo único que Edd hacia era poner el libro como una excusa para continuar ignorándolo.

-Realmente esperabas a Eduardo ¿cierto? –Edd levanto la vista del libro y solo le miro de reojo.

-¿No fue obvio?

-Pensé que ustedes no se soportaban.

-Las cosas cambian.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-No es algo que te importe Thomas.

Tantas respuestas rápidas y cortantes, aquella conversación parecía querer ser finalizada por Edd aún antes de siquiera llegar a algo pero no pensaba permitirlo, no desperdiciarla su oportunidad de al menos arreglar algo.

-Sabes, con todos los rumores que hay sobre ustedes dos me sorprende que Mark los deje pasar tanto tiempo juntos –dijo intentando que su tono fuera lo más casual posible, alguna vez Matt le había comentado algo respecto a la incómoda situación en que había encontrado a Edd y Eduardo pero se negó a creer en aquello, todos sabían que Eduardo y Mark estaban juntos y Edd no era la clase de persona que…, fue la burlesca risa de Edd la que le saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que una sensación de vacío apareciera en su estómago.

-¿Realmente crees que Mark no sabe sobre eso? Él esta ahí la mayoría de las veces —aquello era parcialmente cierto, las cosas habían sido de aquel modo al menos hasta que aquel par decidió formalizar su relación, no le molestaba, estaba feliz por ambos y a diferencia de sus viejos amigos ellos no le apartaban como si fuera una molestia. Miro el rostro incrédulo y desencajado de Tom y de alguna forma lo encontró molesto—. ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión? Pareciera que te acabó de contar de donde vienen los bebes —se mofo mientras se acomodada en su asiento—. No es muy diferente a lo que hacían tú y Matt.

El rostro de Tom enrojeció y su labio tembló ligeramente incrédulo de lo Edd acababa de decirle, él y Matt habían sido discretos, ¿porqué Edd sabía sobre eso?, el semblante de Edd parecía un más irritado pero realmente no le importa él también comenzaba a molestarse, ¿porqué? Edd estaba en su derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con quién se le pegará la gana, pero entonces, ¿porqué estaba molestándose tanto?, ¿porqué se  daba cuenta que cualquiera tenían más oportunidades con Edd que él?

-Ustedes dos no eran precisamente discretos, podría haber sido un idiota pero las paredes eran delgadas y no era sordo.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-¿Molestarme? ¿Si quiera crees que me importaba en lo más mínimo?, te haces ilusiones.

-Tienes razón, si no te importa revolcarse con un par de putas, porque abría de importarte…

-Retráctate.

Edd cortó su frase antes de que pudiera terminarla, había una amenaza palpable en su voz y por unos se detuvo a reconsiderar sus palabras pero que más daba.

-¿Porqué?

-¡¿Porqué?! Te invito a mi casa y ¿vienes aquí a insultar a mis amigos?

-¡¿Tus amigos?! –aquellas simples palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso para él, se levantó de su lugar dispuesto a encarar a Edd–. ¡Yo también soy tu amigo y me tratas peor que una mierda!

-¿Mi amigo? ¡¿Es en serio?! –podía notar que como Tom retrocedía a medida que se acerba a él, había pasado mucho tiempo conteniéndose para evitar llegar al punto en donde finalmente explotara pero al parecer Tom estaba deseoso de que aquello ocurriera.

No tuvo tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, Edd fue demasiado rápido para que siquiera pudiera defenderse, le había estrellado contra la pared, Edd mantenía sus manos por encima de su cabeza con una mano mientras que la otra ejercía cada vez más presión en su garganta cortando su respiración.

-¡Qué maravillosos amigo eres Thomas! Tan maravilloso que cuando más te necesitaba desapareciste, nada, ¡absolutamente nada!, ¡un día simplemente saliste y te largaste sin decir ni una maldita palabra! –Tom luchaba contra su agarre si quisiera podría romper su tráquea en aquel momento y asfixiarlo hasta matarlo, sería tan sencillo de hacer, lo único que necesitaba era ejercer un poco más de presión–. ¿Tienes idea de cuantos meses pase buscándote? Y un día Matt simplemente siguió tu ejemplo, ustedes dos simplemente me abandonaron de mis misma forma que Tord, sin decir nada, sin siquiera una explicación de lo que hice para alejarlos y luego, ¡¿qué?! Un día reaparecen en mi puerta para hacer lo mismo que Tord e intentar matarme después.

Arrojo a Tom a un lado, sabiendo lo cerca que estaba de desmallarse no le iba a conceder esa gracia, soltó un ligero gruñido dándose cuenta de que había aplicado más fuerza de la que debió cuando Tom cayó más lejos de lo que planeo, le vio ponerse de pie tan rápido como podía con su cuerpo tambaleante mientras tosía e intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¡Tú fuiste quien me abandono! ¿Y quieres que actué como si eso jamás hubiera ocurrido? –dio un paso al frente y Tom retrocedió, todo su lenguaje corporal delataba su miedo, sabía que debía detenerse, alejarse y calmarse antes de que hiciera algo que lamentará pero simplemente no podía detenerse en aquel momento.

Podía sentir una vibrante sensación de eléctrica a su alrededor y de alguna manera sabía que estaba relacionada con el extraño calor que parecía desprenderse del cuerpo de Edd, sabía que había metido la pata y su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que corriera sin embargo no podía moverse, Edd tenía la misma mirada que le dirigía a Tord después de que le capturaron pero había algo en ella que le mantuvo en su sitio incapaz de mover un músculo, Edd simplemente lucia roto detrás de toda esa irá.

Sintió que sus piernas ya no le sostenían y simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas, sus ojos ardían y su visor se sentía realmente molesto como siempre que lloraba cuando aún lo tenía puesto, Edd ni siquiera se había visto tan herido después de Tord lo abandonará ni después de que los traicionara y lo sabía bien porque él había hecho todo lo posible para mantenerlo feliz, él era el único culpable de que Edd lo detestara de aquella forma, todo era su culpa, nunca quiso irse de la forma en que lo hizo pero no quería ser una carga, sus ojos, el cáncer, tuvo que partir y buscar a Tord y luego simplemente no pudo regresar a casa, la ayuda de Tord no fue gratis tuvo que aceptar sus dos únicas condiciones unirse a su ejército y no volver con Edd.

-Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? Es lo único que tiene que decir Tom, un simple “lo siento”. ¿Realmente crees que eso va a solucionarlo todo? –no le tomo mucho llegar hasta Tom y levantarlo del suelo sosteniéndolo de su playera–. Siempre supe que no podía confiar en Tord por completo pero siempre le di una segunda oportunidad pero tú, siempre estuviste ahí para mí, pensé que confiabas en mí y luego simplemente desapareces sin una maldita razón, si tanto querías irte con Matt tan solo me hubieras dicho que me querías lejos.

-¿Matt? –él no tenía nada que ver con su huida, Tord tuvo a Matt en la palma de su mano con solo ir a buscarlo él mismo–. ¿Realmente crees qué? –comenzó a reír no porque aquello le divirtiera simplemente porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer, él y Matt ni siquiera estaban en una relación, ¿qué quería Edd que le dijera?, que ambos estaban tan patéticamente enamorados de personas que nunca pensaron que les corresponderían, que habían decidido buscar consuelo el uno con el otro simplemente para hacer menos insoportable la situación–. Matt ni siquiera se unió por mí, fue Tord quien lo convenció.

Se tambaleo hacia atrás hasta que se topó con la pared, algo en el ambiente se sentía simplemente diferente menor peligroso y sin embargo más asfixiante.

-¿Y que hizo Tord para convencerte? ¿Qué te dio Tom?

Estaba quedando ciego, su vista tenía tiempo de que había comenzado a fallar, el alcohol era una perfecta excusa para ocultarlo, él no quería que nadie lo supiera, no quería su lastima, no quería convertirse en una cargar, intento con muchos doctores y todos le decían lo mismo, incluso si eliminaban el cáncer quedaría ciego, su único esperanza era Tord.

-Necesitaba su ayuda –balbuceo mientras se encogía y ocultaba su rostro entre sus rodillas–. No lo entenderías.

-¿Entender qué? ¿Qué era tan malo que no podías confiar en mí? –bajo los hombros en señal de derrota, no quería continuar con aquello, se sentía vacío y ya ni siquiera podía sentir esa hirviente rabia que le consumía por dentro, simplemente quería irse de aquel lugar y fingir que aquello no había sucedido, quizás debería arriesgarse y salir a la tormenta para alejarse tanto como pudiera–. Olvídalo, esto nunca ocurrió Thomas, si así es como van a ser las cosas olvida que siquiera nos conocimos en cuanto la tormenta acaba te largaras de aquí y todo abra acabado entre nosotros.

-Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-¿Me ves riendo? –dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse a cualquier otro lado, cualquier lugar era mejor que continuar cerca de Tom.

-¡Tenía miedo! Yo no quería ser una cargar, no quería que te quería que te quedaras conmigo solo por lastima –miro a Edd detenerse y dar media vuelta para observarlo, si tenía que mostrarle a Edd lo patético que podía llegar a ser solo para no perderlo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo –. Me estaba quedando ciego y Tord era el único que podía evitarlo.

-¿Y preferiste confiar en Tord antes que en mí aun después de todo lo que nos hizo?

-¡No! Yo solo, solamente no quería que te quedaras conmigo solo por lastima.

Hubo un momento de silencio que pareció durar una eternidad hasta que finalmente vio como Edd se recargaba en la pared y se deslizaba con lentitud hasta quedar sentaba a su lado sin decir nada, ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo el aire hasta que Edd se sentó a su lado.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.

-¿No me digas?

-¿Sabes? No te queda bien el sarcasmo –escucho a Edd reír por lo bajo y sonrió feliz de escuchar aquello que creyó que nunca volvería a oír–. ¿Cómo te convenció Tord de unirte?

Edd dudo por un momento en responder pero finalmente decidió que no importaba y que si Tom finalmente estaba sincerándose con él al menos merecía que hiciera lo mismo.

-Dejo que Eduardo y Mark pudieran hacer sus propias investigaciones.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque adquirir superpoderes por un accidente radiactivo es imposible que salga mal.

-¿Qué fue…?

-Si pudiera decirte exactamente la mitad de la palabrería que ese par intento explicarme terminarías igual de confundido que yo.

-¿Y estas bien?

-No soy una maldita bomba radioactiva andante y eso es algo. Y por si te lo preguntas Eduardo tampoco, lo cual supongo que es un alivio, era más inestable que yo.

-Ya veo –dijo dándose cuenta de que quizás aquello explicaba aquel extraño calor que parecía emitir el cuerpo de Edd–. Sabes, realmente extrañaba esto.

-¿Qué?

-Solo estar contigo.

-Yo también Tom.

-Edd.

-¿Uhm?

-¿Crees que podríamos empezar de nuevo? Solo tú y yo, nada más.

-Podríamos intentarlo.

Dejo que su mano se moviera hasta encontrar la de Edd y por un momento pensó que la apartaría y luego se alejaría de él pero aquello no sucedió así que decidió arriesgarse un poco más y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos pensando que finalmente seria rechazado pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba dejando que un sentimiento dulce que no había sentido en mucho tiempo volviera a inundarlo, muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos pero al parecer el afecto que sentían por el otro aun estaba ahí, Edd ni siquiera lo estaba mirando pero pensó que así era mejor o quizás se daría cuenta de la estúpida sonrisa de enamorado que tenía en su rostro.  

Cerró los ojos preguntándose si quizás habría posibilidad de que finalmente pudiera haber algo entre ellos, quería creer que sí, quizás no en aquel momento, apenas habían solucionado uno de los muchos problemas que había entre ellos pero aquel era un buen comienzo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No pensaba hacer esto al final, pero me anime a realizarlo de último momento aunque creo que tal vez no sean historias tan largar como suelo hacer en mis one-shot, pero espero que los disfruten, si alguien quiere alguna historia para los otro días de la semana sería un gusto tomar sus sugerencias.


End file.
